Verrückt
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: Tokio Hotel -twincest fanfiction. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Bill and Tom were seperated around the age of seven in Germany; they meet back up at a local fundraising concert but Bill has not idea what Tom is talking about. Can Tom make Bill realize they're related without falling in love with him at the same time?**

**Okay if this fanfiction does good then I'll continue. if not then, so much for it. but i had the story in my head and decided to write it down. hope its good.**

* * *

The audience was filled with screaming fans, wet and sweaty from dancing the night away at the Snoop Dogg concert downtown in Austin. Bill's friends persuaded him to go to the concert even though it's not his style of music; as a result, Bill pretty much stood there, kind of awkward. His best friend, whom he knew she he was eleven, Candice, bumped into him and smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Bill didn't say anything, just shrugged. "Ohh, you moaning because this isn't your type of music? This isn't my type either but that doesn't stop me from having a good time."

Bill shrugged again but then said, "I don't know. I fill weird here." Candice blushed at his German accent though she was a lesbian, but hey-she had her man crushes now and then. "There's something that's tugging at me. I can't put my finger on it."

"Awe, don't worry about it. Just relax."

He felt Candice plant a soft kiss on his cheek, a symbol of their friendship to let each other know every thing's going to be okay. Bill began to let loose; Snoop Dogg surely was not his type of music but the concert was free, school was about to start-back to the university. Bill was looking forward to it. As he danced he thought about the homework and writing essays for his classes, he couldn't wait any longer; he loved school!

Candice was right; all he had to do was enjoy himself but he couldn't help feel the feeling someone or something was close to him, like he met that person or encounter that thing before. Where was it coming from? He stopped dancing and walked about the outside concert, fund raiser against AIDS. He bumped into a couple of people but he would apologize and continue on his way.

Bill noticed a young man, about his age, laying on a blanket that was placed on the ground. Next to him was some preppy looking chick. The young man had black corn rolls in his hair and his skin was fair. His eyes was quite slanted in a way, kind of like Bill's. His bottom lip was pierced and had a loop cage in it. The feeling he had come from the boy who was handsome, who was hot, and who looked soft.

'Okay, think Bill. How are you going to do this?' He thought for a moment. He paced around a little wondering whether the girl next to the young man was his girlfriend. Well, there was only one way to find out. 'Trip over him.'

Bill played it off well; he walked clumsy and tripped over the young boy's leg, and landed next to him and the girl.

"Oh, crap! Are you okay?"

The girl screamed as Bill laid there pretending to be hurt. The young man, or boy leaned over Bill and looked him in the eyes. Bill smiled and sat up, still smiling.

From across the concert, Candice watched, laughing at the way Bill did things to find boys. He was so good at it and he got himself a hottie!

"Yes, I'm okay." They locked eyes for a moment but the young man stepped back ,and scooted next to his girl. "My name is Bill, Bill Kaulitz."

"What?" He said.

"Bill Kaulitz."

The young man just stared at Bill like he had a booger in his nose. Bill wiped his nose, just in case.

The girl spoke up. "You have the same last name as Tom!"

"Tom?" Bill asked.

"Me..." The young man said.

"Really?"

"You have a German accent!" Tom was freaking out; he stood up.

"Yes, I am from Germany but moved to American when I was 9." Bill didn't know what the problem was. So what? They had the same last name. Them having the same last name was no different from Mexicans having the same Martinez, Perez, Rodriguez, last names. "What! What is it? You're freaking me out!" And Tom was freaking Bill out. "I came over here because I'm attracted to you but you seem a bit crazy, so I'm just going to leave now."

Candice met up with Bill just as he was turning to leave but Tom grabbed Bill's arm, and locked onto it. But he quickly pulled back when he realized the implication.

"I mean...I'm not like that." He said. He stared at Bill confused and noticed the similarities they had physically. Did Bill really not noticed how similar they looked? All these questions were swirling in his head; no longer did he think about the sex that was going to happen that night with the chick he was with. Did Bill have a missing twin brother that went away? Did Bill's parents divorce and that's why Bill was taken away? Why did Bill move from Germany? Why did Bill move from Germany!

Tom focused and saw Bill and Bill's friend looking at him like he was stupid, crazy.

"Well, me and Candice have leave here since the concert's ending,"

"Wait!." Tom yelled. "Why did you move from Germany?"

Bill shrugged again. "Parents got divorce. Bye."

He turned and left with Candice close to him. Yeah, he was freaked out; they were both freaked out by Tom's outburst.

Candice and Bill left the concert walking toward their car. "The hot ones are always the crazy ones." Bill nodded his head in agreement to Candice's statement.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes. :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALS IS OVER!!! Time for X-mas break and to update my stories I have on here. **

**when some is in _italics_, it means they're speaking or thinking in German.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bill opened the door of his dorm room and pulled out the two bags of trash. They had to clean out their dorms for Christmas break. Candice was helping him clean out his dorm though she was going to go home to San Antonio for the break. He would miss her but not really since they both had cars and San Antonio was about an hour drive from Austin. As they cleaned out the room, Candice spoke about a new German band touring. They became really famous and were starting to get more famous in the states. Their name was Devilish. The band consisted of four members, four boys. The lead singer was a gay boy by the name of Adam Lam-something, she couldn't really remember.

"Devilish...what kind of name is that for a band?" Bill asked. "Are they a rock band or what?"

Candice shrugged thinking of how to answer him. "Well, I don't know. They used to be kind of emo on their first album name Scream but this new album called Humanoid, was more techno popish, something rock-some could argue. Here where's your laptop?"

Bill pointed over to the desk by the side of the small single room dorm. Candice opened it and Bill typed in his password. Once they were connected to the internet, Candice pulled up the band name Devilish. They looked through some of the pictures, but then Candice and Bill noticed something of the guitarist. They exchanged looks, not knowing what to say or do. Yesterday at the Snoop Dogg concert, they saw him. They saw a band member from the band Devilish! They met someone in a band!

"Quick, Candice what was the name of the boy?"

"I don't know; I'm trying to remember." They both danced about the room trying to remember the name of the boy who insisted Bill was his long lost twin brother. All Bill knew was that they had the same last name.

"Wait." Candice stopped pacing. "Umm, that's what the internet is for."

They felt stupid for forgetting they could easily check on line for the name of the band member.

"TOM!!" Candice screamed out loud.

But Bill wasn't paying attention anymore to the boy name Tom; he was looking at the boy name Adam. Who was this boy? He was cute with his lip gloss and feminine features. His dark black hair and dark eye liner. He was sexy. Candice looked at Bill and realized he wasn't interested in Tom anymore. She smiled and sat down on the desk chair near his bed.

"His name's Adam and he's the lead singer of the band Devilish."

"He's beautiful." Bill said, his voice was soft and he was touching the screen, outlining Adam's profile. Candice sighed and laughed at Bill's new crush. Bill pulled up some information on the band; if Tom was in Austin then that would mean Adam was in Austin too. Maybe they were doing a concert or something. They were! Just like last night there was a hip hop concert raising money for charity, they were doing the same thing that night, but it would be a rock concert and Devilish would be playing.

"Oh my God! Candice, OMG, OMG, Candice! They're playing tonight."

Candice got up from the chair and looked over Bill's shoulder. Devilish-they were playing at the same place where the previous concert took place. Candice twirled her braids and brushed down her skirt. Good thing, she was wearing leggings, or she would be conscious of her skirt rolling up 24/7.

"Should we go tonight? It is free; they just ask that we donate."

Bill didn't take his eyes off the screen. He nodded his head and smiled, hoping that Tom thinking he was his long lost twin brother would get Bill in the VIP room with Adam.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**!! **lol, I think its obvious who Adam is. I dont know...a lot of people on youtube have videos of the two of them and what not... :/**

**I'm back; and thank yall for the reviews and the adding of alerts and favs. The chapters are short so far, and thats because i dont want to fill them up with BS once i written all that i had in my mind and heart. hoped yall enjoyed this one and what not. and because its christmas break, ill be able to update again soon. stay tone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait but college and all...besides, think of it this way: there are some stories of mine that will never be updated again. thank god, it isn't this one. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Bill pulled Candice by the hand at the rock fundraiser concert. He was leading her backstage. Bill turned to face Candice and gave her a big grin to let her know everything was going to be okay. He bumped into a security guard. Already, he was intimidated and didn't want to look up. Candice nudged him and Bill gulped.

"So yeah...did you forget about the security?" Candice whispered.

The security guards, just like most guards, they were big, round, and had football necks. Some were black and the others were white. There were five of them; they were standing at the entrance to the back stage which lead to all the band's rehearsal rooms and studios. The guard in the middle looked down at Bill. To Bill, the guards were giants standing about 10 feet tall. Though in reality, they were about 6. They huffed and white air blew out his nose into Bill's face. Bill closed his eyes and whimpered a little.

"Yall ain't allowed in here." The guard said. Bill didn't say anything; he remained where he was...scared. The guard repeated himself. "Yall ain't allowed in here."

Bill forgot why he came to the back stage area and was beginning to turn when Candice took his elbow to stop him.

"He's Tom Kaulitz's brother. You know, the guy who wears his hair in braids or dreads? Well...yeah, this is his twin brother."

The guards laughed at her.

"Mr. Kaulitz doesn't have a twin brother."

"Uhh-yes, he does. Go and get him. We'll wait right here because Tom said so himself. Or as you call him...Mr. Kaulitz." The guards didn't budge and nor would Candice and Bill. Finally, one of the guards relunctantly complied and went in to get Tom from one of the rehearsal rooms. Candice let go of Bill's elbow and smiled at him. She patted him on the back. It's okay...even the meek becomer meeker. Candice laughed at her own joke.

It felt like an hour passed when the guard who left came back. Lurking behind him was Tom! Bill's eyes became wide and he rushed forward to hug Tom. It was time for Bill to put on his best performance of all time. His acting classes and majoring in Theatre will finally pay off.

"OHHHHHHHH!!! Long lost BROTHER, how I MISSED you so!! Oh dear BROTHER!!! How I love thee-I mean, you!" He pressed his cheek against Tom's cheek making the older twin blush in excitement. He felt warm all of a sudden; he closed his eyes so his other senses could take in all of Bill's persona. His smell lingered into Tom's nose. He felt good. His smell was like baby milk, like back in the day when they were younger but he also smelt of Axe cologne. In confusion, Tom felt himself getting hard. Why was he getting an erection...and when Bill-his brother was hugging him. He quickly pushed Bill away and put his hands over his pants to hide his buldge. He didn't feel comfortable knowing he was getting hard because of...Bill.

The guard pushed Bill away from Tom, reading Tom's actions as distaste for another crazy fan. He started to escort Bill and Candice out, but Tom called out.

"No," Tom said, "he's my brother."

The guard stopped and was surprised to hear Tom say this. No one said anything about Tom having a twin brother. But then again, what does he know-he's paid to keep them safe not learn about their personal life. So he shrugged. If Tom says's the boy is his brother then the boy is Tom's brother.

"What about the girl?" Another guard asked.

Tom glanced at Bill.

"She's my friend, my best friend since forever. Can she join us?"

"_Yes, she can. I don't mind_." Tom said.

"_Thank you_." Did Bill just speak German? He put the tip of his fingers over his lips. He really is German. And his last name really is Kaulitz. What if-they really were twins?

Tom took Bill and Candice down the hall to lead them to Devilish's room. They turned the corner and saw a tray full of food out against the wall. The members of Devilish were standing talking to one another in German, laughing and joking.

"Oh god," Candice exclaimed," I hope I don't feel awkward when yall start speaking German since I know, ummm-none."

Bill laughed out loud. "It's cool. I'll keep you updated on what we're saying."

Candice ruffedled Bill's hair as they stopped in front of the band members. Tom began to introduce each member to Bill and Candice...til finally, Bill was introduced to Adam. But Tom didn't mention anything about Bill being a twin brother to the members.

"Hallo, I'm Adam." He stucked out his hand to shake Bill's hand. His white teeth were glazing in the light of the hall way. His hair black as a cat and just as soft. Bill had the strangest urge to pet it. Candice rolled her eyes again; she knew Bill was in one of his moments.

Bill took his hand and shook it. He melted in himself and smiled, biting his lips. His way of flirting, just a bit.

"Hallo, I'm Bill and this is Candice. Nice to meet you."

They smiled at one another; everyone else around just seemed to be stars floating around the sun and moon-hahah, corny-Candice thought.

Tom stood to the side watching Bill; he took his hands away from his crouch area, glad to know his erection disappeared and his heart rate was down to normal. He sighed and laughed at himself. Maybe he was just having one of those random hard ons. But that doesn't explain his face turning red in a blush or his heart rate speeding up. Well-he wouldn't think too much into it. It just happened. Stuff happens.

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update before Spring Break is over. I'm not doing much except assiting in a short film, that's it. So yeah-I should. Thank you all for the reviews and adds to alerts and favs; it keeps me going. :)**

**and sorry for the mistakes. this computer doesn't have spell check.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2nd year of college...over! third year of college...omg, how the years go by!!!  
**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bill jumped up and down in the first row of the audience; Candice pretty much just stood there. Now she knew how Bill felt when she dragged him along to the fundraiser last night with Snoop Dogg. Besides, it's not like he was actually into the music; he was just into Adam. And Adam...from the looks of it seems to really into Bill. Candice glanced from Bill to Adam. "What the fuck?" They giving each other winks in the front row almost through the whole song of "_Contact to Contact_". She shook her head; this didn't feel right. It wasn't coming off to her as something they should be doing together; in other words, she had a bad feeling about it and didn't like it. She sighed and moved passed the crowd to try and excuse herself. Bill didn't noticed her leaving.

Candice stood far from the crowd as she could but didn't wonder too far. She went to where couples were lying upon the ground. She sat far from them with her arms across her knees. Maybe....maybe she was jealous. Bill was so good at getting boys but this one felt different. And as much as she wanted to happy for him and at first she was so enthused about him, but now-its getting irritating. But what's weird is that, it's no different from all the other boys he was flabbergasted in. She thought for a moment-and what was with Tom?

It was almost time for Devlish to be exiting soon.

"See, Candice, they sound really good, uh?"

No answer. "Candice?" No answer. Bill realized Candice wasn't with him; where'd she go. "Why the hell would she just leave like that? What the fuck?"

"Thank you and good night, Austin!!!" Adam yelled out to the crowd. They were the last band to perform that night and Bill had to hurry and have one last talk with them. Who knew when the next time they would see each other again, or when Bill would be able to see them play again. They probably wouldn't even come to ACL=Austin City Limits or SXSW=South By South West. But first things first, he had to find his best friend.

Candice sat leaning against a tree staring up at the stars when she heard someone calling her name; bringing her head down, she saw Bill running towards her. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her.

"Come on, we gotta hurry so we can catch them." Bill started to run still holding onto Candice's hand. Candice stopped and snatched her arm away from his. She glared at him. Bill was shocked and looked dumbfounded at Candice. He stepped up to her. "What's wrong?"

Candice shook her head and licked her lips. She didn't want to say anything at first; maybe she was only tripping but...as we all know, if she kept on tripping then she'll fall.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"What?" Bill asked. What was she talking about; she was all for it earlier that day.

"Your interest in him. It doesn't feel right. It doesn't sit well with me."

Bill was just...just through. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know; I can't explain it. I just don't feel right."

Bill smiled. "Are you on your period? Is that why you have this sudden change in feelings."

"I'm not on my fucking period!" Actually, she was starting but she wasn't going to let Bill know that. "Bill, just listen to-"

"Hey, did, did you enjoy the concert, um?"

Candice rolled her eyes to see Adam tap Bill on the shoulder. Tom was right beside him. Bill rolled his eyes when he saw Tom.

"Tom, shouldn't you be with the band?"

"No, I told him to come." Adam said.

"YOU DID!" Bill and Candice both said together.

"Yes, he told me the two of you were brothers so I thought it would be neat for the two of you to go out with one another. I suggested tonight. Is that okay? Tom and I figured it would be a perfect time for the two of you to get to know each other. Tom will be staying in town longer than the rest of us because he has photo shoots and interviews for him alone."

Bill and Candice were both silent as Tom smiled. Adam smiled and gave Bill a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He did the same for Candice.

"I'll be sure to see you again once we fly back to pick Tom up and join in on some interviews." Bill said and waved goodbye.

Bill rolled his eyes. He whispered to Candice, "Go fucking figure. Was that your bad feeling you were getting? He was going to set me up?"

Candice shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it was just my period starting."

Tom walked up to Tom and took his hand. "_I'm glad to know we can finally hang out_."

Bill didn't say anything; he only gave a dirty mad dog look at Candice.

* * *

**By the way, Candice's gut feeling is right but that's in further chapters to come. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, luvers and friends! =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay; I was out for summer and now I'm back in school. Hey! What-I like school  
**

**

* * *

**It was an awkward night after the concert and after Adam left. Tom was saying weird things to Bill about them being brothers but still, Bill wasn't buying the story. It didn't make sense to him. For as long as he knew, he lived in Austin with his father. They lived in a littler German suburb that was filled with either whites, blacks, and mulatto children, but one thing they all had in common was: they spoke German. Bill explained to Tom how it just couldn't be. They sat inside of Mongolia's off of South Congress. South Congress is a street that is as long as five or ten miles. It starts from the high way of 35 and works it way all the way down to the Austin capital. Mongolia's was a restaurant that received a lot of attention, though Candice didn't really understand why because it was like any other home made restaurant. It was the same with one other restaurant called Kerby Lane. Tom sat rather close to Bill at the dinner table booth they were in. Bill wanted to be by the window. Tom happily gave him the window. He thought maybe Bill would see that Tom was sitting too close to him and tell him to move off, but he didn't. It was as if he didn't notice...or he didn't care.

Their legs, their thighs were touching. Tom could feel Bill's body heat through the baggy pants he had on. Should he pull back? It was actually making him feel uncomfortable. Not because he didn't want to be near Bill; he did. He just didn't want to feel what he was feeling. It wasn't-natural some would argue. But then Bill was his twin and they were suppose to have a connection with one another. If Tom could feel all of this then why couldn't Bill feel it? Tom rolled his eyes and sipped his beer; Bill was too busy obsessing over Adam.

"_You need to get over him. He doesn't even like you_." Tom said.

"_Could you not speak German at the table when not all of us speak German_." Bill was obviously referring to Candice who was paying more attention to the menu than to what Bill and Tom were discussing.

The waitress came by and gave them their appetizers then took their orders. Candice was getting pasta, Bill was getting Cheese Enchiladas, and Tom was getting pancakes-pancakes?

"Who eats pancakes at 11 at night?"

"I do, brother," Tom said. "I do."

They ate in silence which usually means-

"This food is bitchin!" Candice said.

After they were done, they remained sitting in silence just thinking. Tom saw a couple of hot girls walk by, with nice fitting skinny and straight leg jeans on. When was the last time he had sex? He usually would have sex with a couple of groupies a night after the show but he wasn't much for sex; He hadn't been interested in sex since finding Bill. He turned his head and kind of glared at Bill. Cursing Bill for ruining his sex drive, no longer making him the _sexgot_ he used to be. Nah-he could easily just get some pussy that night. The night was still young. Tom didn't usually go to bed til around 1 or 2. Yeah, he could find a couple of girls.

Bill wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Listen," he started. "We know you have to get going soon because you have some interviews to do tomorrow and Adam is-lovely Adam." Bill sighed and day dreamed for a moment. Tom repeated what he said in German about Adam not really liking Bill but Bill rolled his eyes."Okay Tom, I was born here in America."

"Who's your mom?" Tom suddenly asked.

"Uh-" Bill was cut off guard.

Tom continued with the questions. "Where is she? What's her name? What does she look like?"

Bill kept his eyes wide and mouth opened until Tom stopped with the questions. Once Bill was able to think them through, he didn't...he didn't know any of those questions. Candice leaned in to the conversation. This was getting weird to her and even though she felt something weird about Adam, Tom was too much of a consequence. Bill shook his head. His eyes cast down, making his black eye liner seem thicker with his pitch black hair. He started to play with his pony tail, which meant he was nervous, or anxious, or worried.

"Well"

"I don't know." It was just a whisper.

"What?" Tom asked.

Bill stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He repeated himself again, this time in German; it was all in German. "I don't know. Who the fuck are you anyway? Uh, coming here claiming you're my brother. You're just some con from a band, just some hot con. I don't know what you're trying to pull but just because we have the same last names doesn't mean shit-"

"Simone..."

Bill became quiet and just stared into Tom's eyes. They were quiet for the rest of the night; Bill didn't even bother to say bye to Tom as they left the restaurant and Tom headed to his hotel.

* * *

**I'm gonna be honest and say I don't know what Tokio Hotel is even up to now. I stopped paying attention to them. Hey-we all grow up sooner or later. I think the last I checked Bill was doing some type of show and Tom did a Reebok thing. Sorry for the mistakes.  
**


End file.
